emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2006 (5th September 1995)
Plot It is morning and the bus trippers are still waiting to be rescued. Chris takes his anger out on Eric who tries to blame Frank for supplying the bus in the first place. Ned, Jan and Viv worry about Kelly and Roy. Meanwhile, they are quite happily enjoying ice creams in France. Zak, Butch and Sam take care of food and water for the passengers. Des manages to contact Frank who arranges to bring spare parts to the stranded bus. Kim is scathing about the whole episode. Vic is busy trying to get Donna ready for school when Kelly telephones and tells him that she is in France with Roy. He has to go and pick her up from Dover. Biff tells Linda that she is lucky to be rid of Danny. Jan and Ned look on as Linda hugs Biff. Terry and Alan have a good laugh about the bus breaking down in Leicestershire. Kathy agrees to look after Donna so that Vic can drive to Dover. The Dingle clan go to the main road to try and hitch a lift. Zoe is preparing to go back to work at last. She seems to be coping well until Frank tells her about his arrest. He doesn't seem to be worried, though. The Dingles try unsuccessfully to get a lift. Nellie thinks that drivers are being put off by the blokes so she tells them to hide when the next car comes along. Unfortunately the driver takes one look at her and drives off. Frank arrives with a replacement bus, picking the Dingles up on the way. Zoe arrives at Emmerdale Farm to treat their cows, but she feels unwell and Sarah makes her stop for a cup of tea. Zoe tells her the whole story. Sarah is sympathetic but thinks that she should have reported the attack straight away and tries to reassure her that the whole community would support her. Dave and Kathy entertain Donna. Alan looks forward to a busy night in The Woolpack as the coach arrives back in Emmerdale and everyone descends on the pub. Eric bears the brunt of everyone's anger and is hounded out of the pub. Zoe confides in Emma that she thinks her life is going to be hell as the whole village will soon find out has happened to her. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay Guest cast *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton *WPC Barbara Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead Locations *Unknown field in Leicestershire *Unknown roads in Leicestershire *Glaces Maison, France *Home Farm - Kitchen *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Main Street Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes